


Mask

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wears masks, even Iruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mask

"Hey."

The single word drew Iruka's attention instantly and he smiled when he looked up. The silver-haired jounin looked down at him for a long moment, not moving to sit. Iruka wondered if he would. He didn't move to get up though, instead he leaned back against the cool red tiles. The ponytail would have made it an uncomfortable position if he hadn't crossed his arms beneath his head, but for a shinobi of any level the position was an open one. He didn't have a single weapon tucked away anywhere on him and he was more than certain Kakashi knew that. "Hey."

"What are you doing up here?" Kakashi asked finally.

"Waiting." Iruka supposed it wasn't a real answer, but it was at least true.

"For?" Another simple question and nothing to give away man's mood.

The chunin dangled his feet over the edge and closed his eyes, enjoying the cool swish of air around them for a moment before opening his eyes again."You."

Kakashi sighed then knelt beside him. "So you left yourself completely open to attack because..." he trailed off, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"I wanted you to know..." Iruka smiled again. "I trust you completely. It's a promise."

"No more hiding behind your mask?" Kakashi asked, only the slightest bit of skepticism in his voice.

The question might have sounded odd to anyone given that Kakashi was the one known for wearing a mask and was even currently wearing one, Iruka though, understood. "No mask for you. I'm so used to it that sometimes I forget I wear them too."

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head. "I suppose it might be easy to forget when the mask is a smile, though you do realize you're smiling now right?" The visible eyebrow raised again but this time there was a definite crinkle of amusement at the corner of Kakashi's eye.

"I can't help it..." Iruka said, his cheeks warming slightly. "I only just realized I'm in love and it has this weird little effect of making it impossible for me to stop grinning like an idiot."

"Oh." Kakashi laughed softly, reaching up to pull down the cloth covering most of his face. "I knew there was something different about those lips," he said, leaning down to kiss Iruka. "I love you, too."

Iruka smiled wider then tugged Kakashi down for another kiss.


End file.
